


All Soul's Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi's in purgatory. Malcolm's in hell. Set in Season 1. (11/23/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Swears, Angst. My thanks to Impress for her Halloween challenge, although I've twisted it from her intentions. This is a sequel to "Halloween" and "All Saint's Day"  


* * *

Hoshi sat in the semi-darkness of her cabin, the glow of her padd the only light. It was early, but she'd given up on sleep hours before, instead continuing her reading from the other night.

"All Soul's Day—2nd of November, a day of intercession for all the souls in purgatory..."

"Right." Hoshi sighed, rubbing her eyes violently. "Purgatory sounds nice..." She glanced up, considering her reflection in the mirror above her desk. "Especially since my "intercessions" with Malcolm have been pretty hellish." she thought, groaning.

Hoshi put her padd down, then stood and stretched. "He can be perfectly pleasant with others, but I walk into the room, it's like..."

"Ah, damn it," she said aloud, shaking her head. "I'm not sure why I bother..." Her musings were interrupted by the sound of her comm.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Could you meet us in the shuttle bay? We're about to greet some guests."

* * *

Hoshi stood with the captain, Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm, waiting for the delegation to step off their shuttle. Hoshi was wary, nervous of this first contact, jittery from caffeine and the early hour. She had already placed most of this new language into the translation database, as it was quite similar to others from this region of space. She was simply there to fine-tune the software as their guests spoke.

The door to the ship opened and two humanoids stepped off. The captain strode forward, greeting them formally, and guided them back towards the team. As they spoke, Hoshi worked quickly to adjust the device in her hands.

The captain turned to introduce his team, mentioning each by name, rank and role. When he reached Malcolm, Hoshi heard one of the humanoids make a sudden sound, and looked up from the translator.

"We are offended, captain. It's rude..." Hoshi adjusted the translator, changing the actual meaning of the word to "belligerent" as the humanoid continued.

"...Belligerent to have brought security here..."

Hoshi adjusted the device again.

"...Belligerent to have brought military here for this, our first meeting. We come peacefully, to welcome you..."

As the captain tried to explain, Malcolm shifted slightly forward. Seeing him move, one of the humanoids reached out and, with an almost casual gesture, batted him aside. Malcolm hit the wall hard, then slid to the floor. Hoshi gasped, then took a step towards him, freezing in place when one of their guests motioned towards her.

As the captain and T'Pol tried to calm their guests, Hoshi watched as Malcolm reached one shaky hand up to the back of his head. She caught Trip's eye, and he nodded towards Malcolm, indicating that she should help him leave. She handed Trip the translation device, then cautiously moved towards Malcolm.

* * *

Hoshi walked beside Malcolm as he strode down the hall. She glanced towards him briefly. There was blood trickling down the back of his neck, and his face was stormy. He had refused her help, but she had, likewise, refused to leave him. As they entered sick bay, Phlox looked up from his work and, seeing Malcolm, smiled grimly.

"Welcome back, lieutenant."

Malcolm hissed, "I can't say it's a pleasure," as he settled himself on a nearby bed.

Hoshi nodded to Phlox and turned to leave.

"Hoshi, if you could, please..." Phlox waved her over.

* * *

Hoshi placed each of the instruments back in place, across the room from where Phlox was finishing with Malcolm. She could hear them talking, but carefully stayed out of range of their conversation. Suddenly, she heard a loud clatter, metal hitting metal, and turned to see a tray and instruments on the floor, Malcolm standing angrily, his fists clenched. Phlox stood before him, his face serious.

Malcolm saw Hoshi turn. He stared at her, his eyes burning, furious. Then he moved quickly towards the door. As Malcolm left, Phlox looked calmly at Hoshi. After a moment, he bent down and began picking up the spilled instruments.

* * *

The following day, the misunderstanding resolved, their guests invited a small landing party down to their planet. As part of the agreed-upon cultural exchange, they asked for information on Earth's fighting rituals, specifically inviting Malcolm to participate.

Hoshi passed Malcolm in the mess after he'd returned from the planet. He was talking with Trip, and she caught part of their conversation as she settled at a nearby table.

"They study weaponry, not for violence, but for art," Malcolm enthused.

Trip nodded towards one of Malcolm's hands. "Looks violent to me," he chuckled.

Hoshi noticed a bandage surrounding one of Malcolm's hands. She glanced at his face sharply.

"Hmm..." Malcolm smiled. "I admit, that hurt. But you should have seen that weapon..." Malcolm caught Hoshi's eye, and his grin faltered. He stared at her, then turned back to Trip, smiling again.

* * *

Seeing Malcolm leave the mess, Hoshi stood and followed him into the corridor. As he rounded a corner and reached an empty section of hallway, Hoshi slid up to him. "How's your hand?"

Malcolm turned to her. "Fine," he said coldly, trying to walk away.

Hoshi grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hurt twice in two days, huh?" she said confrontationally.

Malcolm twisted out of her grasp. "It's my job, Hoshi," he said flatly. He started walking again, trying to brush past her.

She stepped into his path. "That's bullshit, Malcolm." He froze in front of her, glaring. "It's too much! Each incident on it's own, maybe, but..."

"First Phlox, then you!" Malcolm exploded, closing the distance between them. "Who's next?"

Malcolm froze when he saw the look in Hoshi's eyes. "Who the _fuck_ have you told?" he demanded quietly, his face pale, his voice cold.

Hoshi raised her hands, palms forward in supplication. "Malcolm..."

Malcolm leaned towards her menacingly. "I have asked you to leave me alone," he spat, eyes flashing. "What of that did you not understand?" He stalked past her, purposefully jostling her arm as he passed. She turned and watched him leave.

* * *

Hoshi was working out the details of some translations when she heard her door chime. She sighed; put her padd down, then stood and opened the door.

Malcolm stood in her doorway, smirking. "Not good," Hoshi thought, blinking and taking a quick step back, then trying to recover her composure.

Malcolm smiled snidely at her reaction. "Hoshi, can I come in?"

Hoshi moved aside silently, watching him pass. She closed the door behind them.

Malcolm walked to her desk. He looked at her family photographs, his back to her. She stood near the door, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Hoshi, I need to ask..." Malcolm turned to her. "Who have you told?" he asked dully, his face impassive.

Hoshi didn't answer. She walked towards Malcolm, and then sat down on her bed, waving him to the nearby desk chair. He sat, stiff, then began bouncing one leg nervously, his face still expressionless.

"Malcolm, I had to do something...I had to talk to someone," Hoshi explained gingerly.

Malcolm grimaced slightly, closing his eyes.

"I didn't tell them who it was," Hoshi said softly, leaning in towards him.

Malcolm shook his head, opening his eyes, looking down at his hands. "Not hard to guess, though," he muttered, clenching his bandaged fist. Then he thrust his damaged hand towards Hoshi, palm open. She jumped involuntarily. "This was an accident," he said forcefully. He flashed a grim smile, lowering his arm.

Hoshi placed her hand on Malcolm's knee, silencing his jittering leg. He stiffened, glancing down at her hand. "I thought you were hurting yourself on purpose, Malcolm." He looked up, his eyes sharp. "I didn't know what to do." They sat in silence for a moment, his leg taut under her hand.

"I was worried." Hoshi paused, then continued, faster. "I _am_ worried, but you won't talk to me, and I doubt that you're talking to anyone else, so..."

Seeing Malcolm's glare, Hoshi removed her hand from his knee. "Let's just...forget it, Malcolm," she said regretfully. "I'm sorry if you think that I jumped to conclusions. Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"Hoshi..." Malcolm interrupted quietly, his glare fading to a frown. He shook his head slightly, his hair falling forward across his forehead. "Ah, fuck." He rubbed his face with one hand, hanging his head. "You weren't...entirely..." He looked up at her warily, hesitating, absently clenching and unclenching his bandaged hand.

Malcolm took a deep breath. "You weren't entirely wrong," he said flatly, drawing his hand into a tight fist.

Hoshi looked at him in shock.

"It was when I was younger..." Malcolm took another breath, straightening his posture. "At the time, I felt, um, badly—depressed, or stress, or..." He stood abruptly, turning away from Hoshi. He stared out her window at the stars, his arms crossed tightly in front of him, his back stiff and straight.

Hoshi stood and joined Malcolm at the window. She stood very close to him, her shoulder almost touching his.

Malcolm, facing the window, whispered tensely, "I don't really talk about this." He dropped his arms to his sides, the back of one of his hands brushing hers. Then he turned his head, slightly, in her direction. He peered at her carefully, his eyes clouded, upset.

Hoshi nodded, nervous. She slipped one hand into his and squeezed gently.

Malcolm looked back at the stars, holding tight to Hoshi's hand. Then he lowered his gaze, staring at nothing, without expression. "I did some...things...to hurt myself. Purposefully."

Hoshi felt her heart pounding. She took a short breath, composing herself, then slowly turned to face Malcolm, still holding his hand firmly.

Malcolm was watching her cautiously, his eyes wary, a cold smile playing on his lips. "Fuckin' awful, isn't it?"

She controlled her voice carefully, trying not to sound upset, or nervous. "Do you still..."

"No," Malcolm interrupted, shaking his head. "That was a long time ago. I had to...I got some help." He turned away from her, his eyes intense. "I kept some of the scars." He rubbed one of his arms with his bandaged hand, absently.

"Why?" Hoshi asked cautiously.

"To be sure I'd remember," Malcolm said flatly.

Hoshi winced. Then she reached up and carefully placed her free hand on Malcolm's arm, over his hand, stilling its movement. He glanced back at her and smiled ruefully.

"So when you asked me about...hurting myself, I...it actually made me stop, and think. I had to...be certain." Malcolm sighed and broke from her gaze, then said quickly, "I wanted to be sure."

"Are you sure?"

Malcolm looked back at Hoshi, then nodded. "I am."

"How do you know?"

"I feel...I don't feel the way I did, the way I used to, back when I was..." Malcolm shrugged. He saw the concern on Hoshi's face and turned back to the window, gently pulling his hand from hers.

Hoshi watched Malcolm carefully. He stood still, wrapping his arms around himself, looking out, his expression distant.

Malcolm glanced quickly at Hoshi, then away, to the stars. He stood silently, then he began absently rubbing his arm again. "It used to be...it was overwhelming." He closed his eyes. "I remember it...how it felt."

"Do you think you might..." Hoshi questioned softly.

"No," Malcolm interrupted, his eyes snapping open. "It's not who I am now." He turned to face her, his old cocky half-smile back on his face. "I was pretty fucked up back then." He laughed coldly. "I'm slightly less fucked up now."

Seeing Hoshi's worried face, Malcolm let his grin slip away. "Actually, since we're being so very _honest_." He shrugged, looking away. "I don't fucking know," he said harshly, his voice strained. "I'd _like_ to think that I'm..." He hesitated, softening his tone. "That I'll always be..." He sighed, running both hands through his hair roughly, making it stand on end. "Who knows what the future holds?" He grinned ironically.

"Do you ever talk to anyone about this?"

Malcolm shook his head sharply. "Best not."

"Malcolm, if you ever need..."

Malcolm nodded; his posture rigid, still not looking at Hoshi.

Hoshi reached over, gently grasping Malcolm's bandaged hand. She could feel the tension in his arm. She ran her thumb across the back of his hand softly, along the edge of the wrapping, and felt his hand relax slightly. He turned to face her again, his expression guarded.

Hoshi considered him carefully. She turned his hand, palm up, and placed her other hand on top of his, enclosing his hand between hers. "Really, Malcolm. I'm not judging you. I'm not trying to pry. I just..." She sighed. "I'm trying here, I guess, to be your friend." She gave him a tiny smile. "And I'd like it, if you find that you need something, or if you'd just like someone to listen..."

Malcolm considered her. "I'll...think about that." Then he smiled, genuinely, his grin lighting his eyes. He interlaced his fingers with hers. Then he pulled away, moving towards the door.

Malcolm reached for the door trigger, then paused and turned back towards Hoshi. He leaned casually back against her door, his arms crossed. "You do know I'm an arse, right?" He smiled. "Often a complete bastard."

Hoshi laughed. "Yeah, I've noticed. We all have our faults." She smiled as well.

Malcolm chuckled softly. He pushed off the door and stepped back to her, reaching out to grab her hand. He leaned in, his lips near her ear, his cheek almost touching hers. "Thank you," he whispered. He pulled away, catching her eye and squeezing her hand gently, releasing it as he walked back to the door.

Hoshi watched him in surprise as he triggered the door and left. As the door closed behind him, she exhaled through her teeth. "Intense," she breathed, shaking her head. She sat down on her chair, hard, staring into the mirror over her desk.

"So, having escaped damnation, we move into...purgatory?" Hoshi thought, staring at her reflection. She smiled, and shrugged. "Not quite paradise, but perhaps...it's enough."


End file.
